Elsa and Anna sisterhood
by 9t
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shot. About Elsa and Anna sisterhood
1. too many kisses

I know I should post new chapter for my fic "Sisters". But, I watched Frozen for the 4th time last night, and I can't stop myself from writing this one-shot.

I love sisterhood because for me, there's something beautiful and magical about it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Too many kisses.

Queen Elsa, sleep soundly on her comfy bed. She's dreaming about her childhood and her sister, before her sleep was distracted by the knock on her door.

"Elsa." She heard Anna's voice "Elsa, please open the door."

No matter how hard she want to ignore the knock and Anna's voice, she will never can. Anna always win over everything Elsa blink her eyes for a few second, digesting her surrounding before lazily get out from her bed, stumble a little, and make her way to the door. She yawn, today was a very long and tiring day.

Elsa open the door and saw Anna standing there with worried face "Anna, what's wrong? Are you having nightmares?" Elsa asks her little sister

Anna look hesitate to answer. So Elsa grab her hand and squeeze it "Anna, what is it? Tell me."

"Can... can I..."

"Can you what?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Anna said finally

Elsa smile at her sister awkwardness "Of course. Come in, Anna"

Anna follows her sister to the bed, climb in and let Elsa tucks her in. "Just like old time" she said smiling

"Yes. Just like old time." Elsa said and climb next to her and lay down. Wasting no time, Anna snuggle to her sister and buried her face in the crook of Elsa neck

"Good night, Anna" Elsa said and close her eyes

When she's about to drift to her dream land, she heard Anna's quiet voice "Elsa..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I... get a kiss?" Anna asks shyly

Elsa open her eyes and look at her sister. Even, it's dark, she knows Anna's cheek is blushing.

"Kiss?" Elsa asks playfully "You want me to kiss you? What happen to Kristoff?" she had this evil grin on her face

"No! No no no. Not that kiss" Anna sit up on the bed and start rambling "I mean kiss, KISS. Not that kiss but different kind of kiss. What am I talking about? Argh! Elsa, you know what I mean"

Elsa laugh at her sister antic and sit up, facing her sister "Anna..." she call her but it seems that Anna is lost in her rambling. So Elsa put her hand on Anna mouth to shut her up "Anna, I was just playing around. I certainly knows the difference between _sisters kiss_ and _Anna-Kristoff kiss"_

"Elsa!" Anna blushing madly

"Okay, okay" Elsa pull Anna closer to her and kiss her head, forehead, cheeks and all around her face before end with a quick kiss on her lips "13 kisses for 13 years"

Anna gives Elsa a pouty face "Only one kiss per year?"

Elsa pretend to be shock "So, how much do you want? 365 kiss a year?" Elsa asks Anna and lay down.

Anna lay down next to Elsa "No. I want two kiss per day. Which mean, 36x2x13." Anna said with a wink

Elsa put her arms around Anna and pull her closer "That's mean thousands of kisses. Okay then." She tighten her grip on Anna's waist "We have all night. Are you ready?"

"What? No, Elsa, I was just joking" Anna said, trying to free herself from Elsa

"Kristoff might be jealous if he knows"

"Elsa... Don't!" Anna back away from Elsa

"Here we go" Elsa pull her sister closer and start randomly kissing her face, over and over again, while her hand tickling Anna's side.

"Elsa, stop" Anna's laugh as Elsa keep on kissing and tickling her. She try to escape from Elsa but to no avail "Elsa..." laugh "too... many..." laugh "kisses"

"Well, you asks for it" Elsa said, keep on kissing Anna.

"Hahahaha. Okay. Okay. You win!" Anna said, trying to catch her breath "Please stop kissing me"

Elsa stop and let Anna go "Okay. If you want more, just ask" she said with a wink

"Oh no. I think I had enough for tonight" Anna said, still panting.

Elsa look at her sister and smile "I love you"

"I love you too, Elsa" Anna turn to her sister and snuggle closer "From now on, I want you to kiss me everyday"

"As you wish, Princess" Elsa said, her eyes getting heavy. She pull Anna closer, throw her arms around Anna and rest her head on Anna's hair "Good night, Anna"

Anna look up at her sister, give her a kiss on her cheek and buried her face on Elsa chest "Good night, Elsie"

Elsa can't help but to smile. Everything is back to normal. She get her sisters' back and she is safe in her arms.

* * *

Review please.

I might post more one-shot after this.

-T


	2. Forever and always number one

Another one-shot from me.

* * *

**_FOREVER AND ALWAYS NUMBER ONE._**

Anna skips along the hallway and stops in front of a white and blue pattern door.

_Should I knock?_ Anna asks herself mentally, her raised fist stopping inches from the wooden frame.

_You don't have to knock anymore, Anna. My door is always open for you. _

Anna remembered Elsa saying that to her, later the same day the winter in Arendelle had ended. So, shrugging aside any nervousness, she pushes open the door.

"Elsa, do you ..." she says but stops mid-sentence.

What she see make she stop her tracks. Elsa is sitting on her bed making out with Jardin, a handsome traveller who had arrived here in Arendelle a few days ago. Both of them, thankfully having not been locked too deep into their kissing, turn to her and immediately push each other away; Jardin falling of the bed whilst Elsa straightened her dress from where he had grabbed it with his hand.

"Oh God! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Anna exclaimed, her cheeks blushing furiously as she turns to leave.

"Anna! Wait!" Anna heard Elsa call for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I know I should knock. Well, you said I didn't have to knock, that's why... I'll make sure to knock after this." Anna blurts out without turning to Elsa, pulling her arm back to close the door behind her.

Elsa quickly got up and rushed over to her, placing her hand on the door to stop her little sister from closing it. "Anna, listen..." she said to her but Anna just looked down at the floor.

"No, it's okay. Just continue- whatever you're doing- I'll go now." she started to walk out when a cold soft hand grab her wrist.

"Anna, please, don't go!" Elsa begged her, her voice clearly wishing her to stay.

Something in Elsa's voice made Anna stop, but she did not look at her in the eyes as if too scared to do so.

Anna and Elsa heard Jardin clear his throat "Well, I'll leave you girls alone." He said, getting up and walking past Anna; giving her a smile and a nod of his head as he walked out from the room.

Silence fell between the two sisters, neither of them not knowing what to do or say to the other, though Elsa still held onto Anna's wrist.

"Anna." She said to her baby sister.

Anna still looked at the floor, not raising her head to look at her sister.

Elsa gave a soft tug on Anna's wrist "Anna, look at me, please." She said.

Anna didn't budge.

"Anna! I said look at me." Elsa repeated, her voice becoming sterner, so Anna decided it's best if she turn to face the queen and did so. "Anna, what is it? Are you okay?" Elsa's voice softened a little as she used her other hand to touch Anna's cheek.

Anna faked a smile "Nothing, I just wanted to say good morning to you." She said unconvincingly.

Elsa, however, knew something was not right. She could see it in Anna's eyes. "Come sit here with me." She said, leading Anna to sit down on her bed.

After they both settled down, Elsa placed a hand under Anna's chin and gently lifted it so Anna was looking at her and gave Anna a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Anna, tell me something and I want an honest answer." She said to her in a tone that was comforting but firm at the same time.

Anna nods her head "Okay."

"Now, did I do something wrong?"

Anna shook her head "No."

"Did I forget something?"

"No."

"Did I break my promise?"

"No."

"Did I forget to kiss you every day?"

"No."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Do you hate me?"

Anna's eyes grew wide with shock upon hearing her sister's words as she grabbed Elsa's hand in hers tightly. "What?! No. Of course not!"

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand "Then tell me what's wrong so I can make it right and I get my baby sister back." She replied, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong, Elsa. Trust me." Anna tried to sound convincing, but Elsa didn't seem to buy it.

"Anna, I know you more than anyone else. You can fool others, but not me."

Anna by this point could not look at Elsa in the eyes anymore and so she turned away, a sad look coming across her face.

"Anna, please." Elsa paused for a while, trying to think about something before once again she turned Anna's face to hers. "Anna, is it something to do with Jardin?" she inquired.

Anna was caught off guard, but she trying hard not to show it. "What- of-of course not."

"So, obviously it is about him!" Elsa stated, seeing through her sister's fake reply. "You... You don't like him?" she asked sadly.

Anna shook her head frantically. "No, Elsa, I like him. He's the one for you and I can see you're happy with him; I can see that. Everyone can,"

"It doesn't mean anything if you're not." Elsa added to try and ease her sister, though she hung her head low upon saying this.

Anna doesn't like this situation. She hates to see Elsa so low. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Elsa, it's not that I don't like Jardin, it's just... just..."

"Just what?" Elsa looked up at her sister.

"I'm jealous!" Anna burst out suddenly and she looked away from Elsa, her eyes moistening up. "I don't think I'm ready to lose you!" she cried.

Elsa was taken aback by what she just heard and pulled Anna into her arms and held her close. "Oh, Anna, I'm sorry." She whispered to her sister, kissing Anna's hair over and over again. "I never meant to make you feel like that. You will never lose me. I promise you. You're my baby sister, so you'll be with me forever."

Anna chuckled slightly in Elsa's arms, wiping away some of the tears with the back of her hand "I don't mind at all."

Elsa broke the hug but still held Anna close to her. "I'm sorry if I make you feel like I choose him over you. I'm sorry if I make you think that he will take your place."

"Elsa..."

"Anna, I need you to know something. You-" Elsa kissed the tip of Anna's nose lovingly "-will always be my number one priority." She kissed Anna's cheek "My number one favourite person." Another kiss was planted on the other cheek "Number one in my heart" Now a kiss was planted on her forehead "Forever number one in my life."

Anna began to blush madly and planted a kiss on Elsa's cheek "I love you, Elsa. I'm sorry if I make you sad."

Elsa returned with a small smile "I love you more, Anna and don't worry about it," and gave her sister a quick hug.

The girls look at each other for a while as if lost in a trance, compelled by the beauty of the blue lingering in the eyes of the other sister before Elsa broke the comfortable silence by clearing her throat and standing up, pulling Anna up with her. "Why don't you go downstairs and wait for me. We'll have breakfast together." She suggested.

Anna smiled happily like a child that was being given a gift "Okay, see you." She said, walking towards the door but stopped and turned to look at Elsa once again. "Um, Elsa...?"

"Yes, Anna?" her sister replied.

Anna walked back over to her older sister and hugged her again. "I love you. Don't ever leave me, okay?" she whispered to her, placing her head on her neck.

Elsa hugged her tighter as if not wanting to let go, gently rubbing a hand down Anna's back. "Never, I promise."

**A few minutes later**

Anna walked into the dining room and, to her surprise, saw Jardin sitting in one of the chairs at the enormous dining table. Upon noticing Anna as she walked in, he stood up and bowed to her gracefully.

"Princess." He greeted her respectfully.

Anna smiled at him and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't have to be formal with me, Jardin. Anna is fine." She replied politely.

"Oh, um okay." He replied, clearing his throat, feeling a little embarrassed. "Um, please, Anna, take a seat." He offered, pulling out the chair next to him.

Anna thanked him and sat in the seat and Jardin sat down, turning his body to face her. Silence fell between them for a moment before Anna broke the awkward atmosphere.

"So..." Anna began, hoping to start the conversation. "Elsa will join us in a minute."

Jardin nodded his head "Oh, well okay," was his reply and another awkward silence fell between them.

Anna began to rub her hands nervously on what to say next, but noticed that Jardin was doing the same thing; a feeling of concern and embarrassment lingering in his green eyes. Finally, he broke the silence, much to Anna's relief.

"Princess, I mean, Anna, can I say something?" he asked nervously

"Sure." She replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry if my presence here is not welcome." He said to her, pausing for a moment as her expression changed to one that told him she had been expecting this, but he continued. "I didn't mean anything with what you saw, I'm just a traveller who, by fate, arrived here in Arendelle and fell in love with your sister. I never had any other intention or a bad intention like with Hans or the Duke before. I love her as who she is, not for her crown or her power." He told her.

To his surprise, and relief, Anna gave him a smile. "Jardin, the truth is; you are one of the most honest and good-hearted men I've ever known, besides Kristoff. And you're definitely the one for Elsa." She patted his knee and her expression turned to a more serious one. "Just promise me one thing; take care of her and give her all the love she deserves to get." She stated.

Jardin nodded and smiled. "I will, I promise." He replied.

Anna smiled and sat up straight in her chair, pointing a finger at him in a mock-serious manner. "But if you make her cry, though, I'll kill you!" she said before giving him a wink.

Jardin smiled awkwardly "I'll never doubt that," he replied, laughing nervously. With Anna, even her mock statements could be true to the very word.

Silence fell between them once again.

"One more thing, Anna. If I may..." Jardin spoke up again.

"Yes?" she encouraged him to speak his mind.

"I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. You are and always be the first priority in Elsa's life." He said to her.

"Jardin..." Anna said, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"No, you need to know this. Every night before she goes to bed, she'll make sure you're already asleep soundly. Every morning she'll ask the maid to prepare your hot bath and your favourite breakfast before she goes off to her queenly duties and she's told me that in the meetings or during the paperwork or whatever she'll look out of the window and smile when she sees you. She'll do the exact same thing every 5 minutes, no joke or exaggeration! If the meeting is long, she'll ask for Kai whether you've had your lunch or not. She'll always also make sure she can join you for dinner." He finished.

Anna just kept listening to Jardin with tears in her eyes, touched by her sister's kindness and love for her.

"If you went out to play with Kristoff, she'll be restless; pacing here and there and keep on asking about you. She'll stay that way until you come back. She's also working hard in making sure she gives you a kiss every day as she promised. I mean, you are her life, Anna. I can't ever replace you. In fact, I don't think anybody can." He told her. "After all, you're all she's got." He added.

Anna wiped away her tears and looked away from Jardin towards the corridor that Anna had entered through, hoping that he did not see the touched and tearful, but joyous expression on her face. "I wonder where she is?" she muttered.

"Who?" Kristoff's voice suddenly asked, making them jump.

The pair looked over to the other entrance to the hall and saw the ice harvester enter with Olaf by his side. Kristoff gave Anna a kiss on the lips and Olaf gave her a tight hug, warming her heart with untold happiness and made her day a little brighter. "Who is it you're wondering about?" Kristoff asked her again.

"Elsa." Anna told him "She said she'll come down in a minute."

"Oh I see," Kristoff said and shook Jardin's hand in greetings as the latter helped Olaf settle in a chair he had pulled up between himself and Anna "I'm sure she'll be here, shortly." He said as pulled the snowman up onto the seat.

Without them realising, Elsa stood in the shadows of the corridor Anna had entered the hall through, a heart-warming smile on her face as she had heard every bit of the conversation between her sister and Jardin. Every word was the truth; Anna was her life and all she had and the number one thing in her life. No one could ever replace her.

"Is everything alright, your Majesty?" Kai asked Elsa from behind, startling her as he had come across her standing her idly.

Elsa looked over her shoulder at Kai and then turned her eyes back to the room. The smile on her face grew wider as she saw the person she loves the most and the love of her life talking with each other as if they were friends. Not to forget Kristoff, who she had to consider and love like her own brother and, of course her favourite snowman Olaf, the one who could bring joy to anyone no matter what the situation. They looked so happy and safe, like a family.

"Your majesty?" Kai asked her again, wondering if she was alright.

"Don't worry, Kai." Elsa sighed happily to herself. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

A/N : Tell me what you think of this one shot. Thank you for reading. -T


End file.
